counterweightfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18
"Hey guys, I got another robot!" —Mako Trig Previously On... There is another dome that has been broken to the west. It has been shattered through the roof, and you can see that because, poking up out of it, is a giant, giant machine. It is a humanoid shape and its head is down and you can't shake the feeling that its head is down in prayer. But you recognize it as the divine of Addax, the divine Peace. Sister Rust takes the antenna and looks at it for a second, and she says, "You're here for something. What is it you're here for, Volunteer?" There is an explosion. It sounds loud, which means it's either nearby or it's echoing through the canyons of these old abandoned buildings. '' ''There are 8 of these circular drones. They're basically doing trench runs through this place, just blasting the shit out of it. And there's another unit, that is a Rigger, it looks like. It is scanning, clearly looking for something. "I wanna get that ball!" '' ''All right, you can do that. '' ''"Right, the ball is in the divine. You should go to the divine ahead of us, honestly." The keyfield suit breaks apart, and all those oblong pieces reveal themselves to be other bright silhouette drones. And inside is a guy with a splash of long, up, silver hair, with big red goggles, and a grin. I think you kind of expect it to open up the way most systems do, and you're opening the side of this door, and you pull at it a few times. It doesn't open smoothly, you just have to yank it up and in the process, you're forcing it. Episode Description The desert winds of Counterweight are broken by the sound of gunfire, as The Chime faces foes new and old in the settlement of Seabed City. While Aria Joie finds herself tangled up in a mess of problems (and lasers), Cass proves their mettle as a soldier (and a doctor). Elsewhere, Mako confronts a living godhead and AuDy confronts the grey space between programming and feeling. This week on COUNTER/Weight: "The Order of Things" It's so quiet out here... Plot Synopsis AuDy tries to attack Territory Jazz with their junebug drone for attacking Seabed City. Territory Jazz intercepts with his own drone, destroying the junebug. In the fight, both the Megalophile and the Regent’s Brilliance are taken out. Mako picks up the orb from the pilot’s seat of Order and sits down. Order gives him a series of questions to determine if he is a worthy pilot. When he finishes the Divine wakes up, quickly picking up the signatures of the Weightless and attacking them. Meanwhile, Cass takes out Territory Jazz. Mako stops Order from attacking the Kingdom Come, and in doing so turns Order’s attention towards himself. In order to shut Order down, Mako knocks himself unconscious. Cass comes and carries Mako and the orb out of Order. When the fighting is done, Sister Rust delivers a sermon. Afterwards, she tells AuDy that the orb is what makes it possible for people to survive in Seabed City. If they take the orb, the city will crumble. In response, AuDy takes a symbol of the Dead Metal from a fallen member of the Iron Choir and puts it around their neck. They then return the orb to Sister Rust. Order sends out a signal that alerts people that it has woken. When the Chime leaves, Cass receives a message from Ibex that threatens them for messing with Liberty and Discovery Automatic Corp. Featured Players * Austin Walker * Ali Acampora * Keith J. Carberry * Art Tebbel * Jack de Quidt Additional Information Jack de Quidt composed and performed two additional songs for this episode, Antenna and The Sermon of Sister Rust. Both songs are available—as well as the podcast theme The Long Way Around—on Jack's Bandcamp page. Category:Episodes